Favorite Drug
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: he wasn't willing to let anyone steal her away : BLOODALICE : requested by Gemagi-chan


**Favorite Drug**

**BLOODALICE**

Maybe it was the fact that everyone else seemed to have an interest in her that had grabbed his attention. Maybe it was the identical smile she gave to everyone no matter how many times they professed their love to her (minus the temperamental and possessive rabbit who always seemed to piss her off the most). Maybe it was the fact that she had told him he looked like her previous love interest who happened to be snatched away by her older sister...

...or maybe it was none of the above. Maybe it was just because she was from a different world. A world so utterly different from their own. A world with hearts instead of clocks, where people couldn't be replaced, and where everyone wasn't in love with the same girl.

Everyone was in love with Alice.

He wondered what her world was like; a place where everyone's sites weren't set upon the unfortunate girl. An interesting place it must be to not constantly be in an endless battle to fight for her attention. Everyone wanted Alice to love them and even if she didn't they would continue to love her. As far as he could see no one was winning the extremely unfair game.

Maybe that was what had him so angry right now. So angry he wanted to completely crush the next person he saw. He wanted to make their clock stop ticking to compensate for ever second she was late for his beloved tea party he had gone through the trouble of inviting her to. She wouldn't be too happy with him, she never did like it when people around her died even if they had no roles, but maybe it would instill a stronger desire to be on time to his tea parties from then on.

He didn't even realize his finger was on the trigger pointing at one of his gardeners 'til a familiar voice snapped him out of his daze. Actually, it was two familiar voices, one he didn't enjoy hearing to much.

Why was Ace at his mansion?

His long strides took him into the view of his main gate. As soon as he saw the sight before him, his gun raised, aimed directly towards Ace. There was the Knave of Hearts, his body leaning over top _his_ sweet Alice, pinning her up against the gate with his arms caging her in so she couldn't escape.

Where were Dee, Dum, and Elliot? Weren't they supposed to be here for moments like this?

Blood cursed under his breath as his shot missed, the knight dodging it in the nick of time. The bullets aimed at Ace never seemed to hit no matter who they were shot by.

It pissed Blood off even more.

"I believe you're keeping my guest from my tea party," Blood voiced, keeping the gun pointed at Ace. The gate opened, allowing Alice to stumble backwards and out of Ace's reach. "Lost again?"

Ace only smiled, vanishing before Blood had the chance to waste another bullet.

Blood averted his attention, taking notice of the gaze Alice was giving him. He couldn't tell if it was one of discontent or surprise.

"You're late."

"What if you had killed him?!" she shouted, her eyes shutting in contemplation as she ran a hand through her hair. "I could feel the bullet pass by!"

Ah, it was discontent.

He only responded with a half-smirk, turning on his heel to lead her away, his hand grabbing onto hers before he headed off. He ignored her pleas as she tried to reason with him about his actions, but he didn't listen. Part of him was happy she didn't pull away from the contact but he was equally displeased with how concerned she was with that other man.

Everyone loved Alice.

"... but I thought we were having tea?"

The mention of tea snapped him out of his thoughts, his eyes glancing back at the confused girl as she stumbled behind him into the rose garden. Her eyes darted around; she looked uncomfortable.

"The tea is cold by now," he answered, turning around so he could look at her comfortably. "I hope you don't mind if we do something else to make up for the missed occasion."

He smiled as she blushed.

He released her hand, stepping back so he get better view her face. It was like a slide show of emotions, her face changing from happiness, to embarrassment, to confusion, and then back to happiness. Was she unhappy among his roses?

"You haven't stopped by to look at my books yet," he noted, watching in interest as her eyes suddenly widened. Was that fear? "You aren't avoiding me are you?"

"Ah! No not at all..."

"Then why haven't you come to visit me?" he stepped closer, angered as she took a step backwards. "And then when you do, it is with another man. Are you scared of me?"

"No! I'm really not and I came to visit but...!" she quickly caught herself, her eyes shifting to look at the roses.

"But?"

"It really is nothing I just... thought... you were busy..." He could tell by the reddening of her cheeks she was lying.

People who lied got boring quickly.

"But?" he tried again, grabbing her hand and pulling her closer to him. "Why would you not want to see me, Alice?"

"Well, you were with Vilvadi and I didn't want to disturb you," she admitted, trying to pull her hand out of his. His grip tightening on her wrist was enough of an answer to express his anger, but when she looked up at him there was nothing on his face but a smile.

Not a hint of contempt.

"You saw that, did you?" he asked, letting out a small chuckle. "Were you jealous?"

"That's not it!"

"Did you think I was going to leave you like _he_ left you for your sister?" She could feel his breath brush against her cheek as his lips dangled centimeters away from her ear. "Just because I look like him, I'm the same?"

"No... well... I know... but... it just seemed..."

She gasped as he suddenly pulled him closer to her, her entire body pressed against his as he held her tightly around the waste. She could see the gleam in his eyes she usually would miss under the shaded brim of his hat, but she could see it now.

His face was so close.

"The only one I love is you Alice. The only one I will ever love is Alice." He stated matter-o'-factly. "Which is why it makes me so upset that you would came to visit and didn't see me."

"I'm sorry I won't..."

"I'm not done talking," he interrupted, the graceful smile never leaving his lips. "I want to go back to the point that you were jealous. If you were jealous that means you're interested in me, correct? Isn't that how you define liking someone in your world?"

Before she had the chance to respond he'd already pressed his lips against hers, his aura completely taking over her. He grinned into the kiss when he felt her hesitantly respond, her scared grip loosening slightly.

This game was getting fun.

He released her, stepping away, "You better visit me soon," he stated, the smile still dancing across his lips before he disappeared out of the rose garden. He heard her chase after him to look for him, but she didn't find him.

He didn't know why he was hiding. For an instant, it had crossed his mind that he might be scared of being involved with her. She was from a different world. She was like the new drug everyone wanted to try but everyone seemed to scared to touch. Everyone wanted to get their hands on it, but no one was willing to be the first to step out and try to grab it. They talked about trying it, but they never built up the courage to try and take it for themselves. If they took it for themselves then others would find it more tangible and would try to steal it away.

Everyone would try to steal Alice away.

He might not be interested in her for long, but he wasn't willing to let anyone steal her away so, he would have to keep her slowly following behind him at a safe enough distance no one would notice until she was already gone.

She was his new favorite drug, and he wasn't willing to share.

–

**GAH! THIS WAS SO HARD. I really don't have any idea what is going through Blood's mind... and I didn't feel like I knew enough about him to write about him... but I DID IT :D this was a request from Gemagi-chan! I hope you liked it :)**

**please excuse him if he's OOC... I really don't understand him a bit ;-;**

**and please review :) I'd really like to know what you all think!**

**Also.... yay for my thumbs finally healing! I broke both of them and have been out of commission! First fic to celebrate my recovery XD!**


End file.
